


Two can play this game

by thisisme_12369



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisme_12369/pseuds/thisisme_12369
Summary: One direction has reunited and are going on one of their first tours for a long time. However, there seems to be tension between the five and the band seems to have split into two groups. Niall and Harry on one side and Liam, Louis and Zayn on the other.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make it clear that this is a work of pure fiction loosely based around One Direction. They are real people who deserve respect and this work does not portray what they are like in real life in any way or form. Please do not ever send any of my work to One Direction or anybody associated with them.

"Li come on mate," Louis groaned trying to grab his cap out of Liam's hands. Liam chuckled throwing Louis's cap to Zayn who caught it with ease smirking. "And we're going on tour together for the next few months. How am I going to survive?"

"Come on Lou. You know you love us," Liam teased as Louis smacked him lightly across the face as Zayn handed him his cap back.

"Thanks, Zayn. You're my favourite." Louis declared as he put the cap on before pulling the hood of his coat up over his cap. Liam pouted before chuckling as they made their way onto the plane; their suitcase already loaded. As they walked up the steps into the plane they headed to the general public section. Believe it or not but the VIP area always felt too posh for them and they felt pressured to be formal. Here they felt less under pressure to make a good impression. They knew they couldn't get away with anyone recognising them but they still tried. Louis had pulled his scarf over his mouth and nose and his hood covered most of his face. Liam had put on sunglasses and pulled up his coat to cover the bottom half of his face. Zayn, on the other hand, had a beanie on with a gigantic hood that drooped over half his face. Anywhere else it would have seemed odd but currently, where they were it was snowing so they blended in with the public.

"Oi Tommo what seat numbers were we?" Zayn leaned over asking.

"443, 444, 445 all in the middle," Louis replied before turning around to look for Liam. "You know where Liam is?" he asked as he scanned the room with his eyes. Zayn shrugged as he looked around for Liam too. "Found him," Louis said triumphantly before pointing at a lost Liam. Lunging out Louis grabbed Liam's arm and pulled him toward where he and Zayn were standing.

"Thank goodness you found me. I was so lost," Liam breathed out a sigh of relief.

"You were lost? Thanks for telling us we couldn't tell," Louis replied before directing them to their seats. Zayn grinned trying to hold in his laughter.

"Gee Lou, you can't even be nice for a sec? Even the grinch is nicer" Liam joked. Louis turned around flipping his middle finger up at Liam smirking as he sat down in his seat. Sitting down, Louis grabbed the blankets that the flight service provided for all three of them before dumping them on the seat Zayn was going to sit in.

"What was that for?" Zayn asked pretending to be offended. Louis rolled his eyes as he put his seatbelt on.

"Calm down Zed. I was going to pick them up after I got my seat belt on," he said reaching out to pick them up. After each of them had gotten them have gotten comfy Louis on one side of Zayn and Liam on the other, Louis distributed the blankets out before pulling out his headphones deciding to take a nap as soon as they were off the ground.

A few hours had past and Louis was still sleeping.

"Hey, Lou. Lou? Louis? Tommo?" Zayn half whispered half yelled shaking Louis. Louis grumbled eyes fluttering open as he sat up. Rubbing his eyes he looked around confused before remembering they were on their way to America for their first tour in a long time.

"Sorry, what's going on?" Louis asked turning back to Zayn and Liam's faces. Liam gesture over to someone who was apparently beside him. Turning around he saw a flight steward. Sitting up properly Louis apologised before asking for a bottle of water. As soon as the flight steward had left to attend to the person in front of him he collapsed in his seat again. "How long did it take to wake me?" He asked as Liam snickered.

"Mate Zayn was shaking you for like 5 minutes and you were still lying there sleeping."

"Oh for goodness sake," Louis put his face in his hands embarrassed. His playlist has long since ended as he took off his headphones. It was currently dark outside and most people were asleep. "So has anyone noticed that 3/5 of One Direction was here?" he asked taking a sip of water as he pulled his blanket up higher.

"Oh my goodness it was crazy earlier. People kept coming up for photos before the crew addressed them saying that if they continue to do that we would be taken to a different room. That scared them all." Zayn chuckled, "But they're all good people. If I saw my idol on my flight I would probably start jumping around and screaming." 

"Oh yeah, by the way, some people took photos of you sleeping," Liam revealed.

"They did?" Louis asked as he screwed the cap back on his bottle and placing it to the side.

"Yeah we told them too," Liam grinned as Zayn laughed.

"And that's why we have the best fans. They appreciate pranks and blackmail," Zayn said laughing. Louis smacked him across the head. 

"Don't say that. That's not true. We have the best fans because truly care about us," Louis said frowning.

"And what Zayn said," Liam smirked

"And maybe what Zayn said," Louis said shaking his head as he smiled. Zayn beamed triumphantly as Louis changed the topic. "So apparently Harry and Niall are flying in together," Louis began, "In a private plane too,"

"Good for them," Zayn replied uninterested. Liam shook his head frowning, "They're really starting to get on my nerves with their expensive clothing and how they always act like their perfect," Liam declared. As Zayn nodded both looking at Louis to watch his reaction. Louis had been dating Harry for 8 years before breaking up a year ago.

"Well, I guess maybe that's why Harry and broke up. I hated having to act all perfect and pretend I am when I'm not and he was well . . . okay with that stuff," Louis sighed. "That doesn't really make them the bad people tho does it? If anything we would seem like the bad guys."

"Yeah. We're like the misunderstood group in those high school movies," Zayn joked as the rest of them burst into laughter. 

"Yeah we are a bit aren't we?" Liam said trying to stop laughing, "but Lou's right. They aren't really that bad. Maybe we're just bitter they had it easier adapting to this lifestyle,"

"Maybe," Zayn thought thoughtfully, "but we can't help it. We weren't made for all this fame. We were destined to just be normal blokes who go to work every weekday and get hella drunk over the weekend,"

"Yeah, we were," Louis replied deep in thought, "But fate messed up,"

"It sure did," Liam sighed.

***

Harry groaned for the 5th time that minute. He was extremely tired but always found it hard to sleep on planes. In the past, Louis would always sing to him but ever since he and Louis broke up he lost that privilege. It was sad really, how he was not yet over it even though a year had already passed. But then their relationship had lasted a good 8 years and it was hard to blank out such a long period of time in his life. If he was honest he still wasn't exactly sure what caused him and Louis to break up. In the months leading up to the breakup, he had noticed Louis becoming more distant before one day Louis sat him down and broke up with him. No drama. No shouting. No nothing. Harry groaned again. Niall glanced over at Harry looking up from his phone where he was texting his brother,

"You okay mate?" he asked.

"No, not really. I guess I really miss Louis," Harry replied heaving a deep sigh as he turned around to face Niall.

"You poor lovesick boy, I know you love Louis but what he did was horrible. You deserve someone better than that," Niall said as he closed his phone turning to Harry glaring at him, "Fine that's not entirely true I know Louis is a wonderful person but I simply refuse to let your date him again until he apologizes and explains why he dumped you," Niall amended. He couldn't help but be overprotective of Harry. In fact, the whole band couldn't. Harry was the youngest when he was thrown into the public eye and everyone felt an urge to guard him against all the bad stuff. He had no idea why Louis had broken up with Harry and he hoped it was a good reason. They were too good of a couple to break up but if they did he hoped they ended on good terms. Turning around he was about to say something before seeing Harry was drifting asleep for the first time in hours. Shutting his mouth again he drew his phone out and clicked on the camera app. Harry was going to kill him for this.

A few hours had passed as the plane came into landing. Harry yawned as he stretched out rubbing his eyes. Glancing over he watched Niall do the same. Niall looked up at him and grinned before bringing out his phone looking for something. Harry frowned suspicion rising. As Niall grinned even more,

"Hey, Harry guess what?" Niall smirked.

"What?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow as Niall slowly turned his phone. Harry groaned,

"Come on Nialler grow up," he said frowning.

"Never!" Niall replied as he got up and brushed himself down before grabbing his water bottle. "Ready to leave?" Harry nodded as he pulled his coat on yawning again. They both stumbled walking down towards the exit both just having woke up before receiving their suitcases of their two bodyguards.

"You guys will be staying in a hotel tonight. The other three should arrive around 3 in the morning which is not for 5 hours so you guys will be going instead of waiting," the guard announced as he guided them to the exit of the airport and into the taxi at the front of the building. With a bodyguard sat in the front seat the one in the back next to the window and Niall they headed off to the Hotel. Harry leaned over smacking Niall over the head.

"Ouch what was that for?" Niall complained rubbing his head. 

"Stop being a wuss mate. I didn't even hit you that hard." Harry teased as Niall stook his tongue at him and pouted, "Anyway it's your fault. Shouldn't have taken the photos if you knew what was good for you." Niall laughed at that,

"Like I'd be scared of you," he said chuckling. Harry frowned hurt at what Naill just said,

"I can be quite scary too! Well sometimes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make it clear that this is a work of pure fiction loosely based around One Direction. They are real people who deserve respect and this work does not portray what they are like in real life in any way or form. Please do not ever send any of my work to One Direction or anybody associated with them.

Liam yawned as he exited the airport. After a long 12 hour flight, they had finally arrived at their destination and he was ready to get to bed. It was currently 3:15 in the morning and they had a meeting at 9:30. It was too early if you ask him. Way too early. Louis and Zayn soon followed him out after taking a few pictures with their fans who Liam has already taken a picture with as he was a fast walker. Don't blame him he was tired and ready to get to the hotel and sleep. As they entered the taxi outside Liam wondered if Harry and Niall had arrived yet. "Do you think Harry and Niall are already at the hotel?" he leaned over whispering into Louis here before repeating the action with Zayn. Louis shrugged as they both looked over at Zayn expectedly.

"Honestly I don't know but probably?" Zayn replied shrugging.

"Is that a question or an answer?" Liam retorted as Zayn frowned.

"Well, how am I supposed to know? Oh, wait I forgot that I became psychic over that plane flight," Zayn retaliated sarcastically. Louis tutted shaking his head. "Oh, what now?" Zayn asked face scrunched up with a little bit of confusion but mostly frustration.

"How could you forget such a thing?" Louis asked seeming deadly serious.

"What thin- Oh my goodness Louis!" Zayn half whispered half yelled flustered.

"Anyway, we'll be able to tell tomorrow by how tired they look," Louis stated. 

"Sorry but I don't have my chart on how to tell exactly when someone went to bed based on their looks. Do you?" Liam replied rolling his eyes. He knew what they meant but still. His mom slept for 3 hours one night and she looked as awake as she usually is after 9 hours of sleep.

"Are you talking about Harry and Niall? They arrived 5 hours ago," the taxi driver interrupted. "I know for sure because I drove them to the hotel like what I'm doing now,"

"Well there's your answer," Louis said glancing at Liam, "Thank you,"

"No problem," the driver replied pulling in to the curb," We're here now," As they exited one of their guards paid the money the other checking them into the hotel. About ten minutes later they were in their room with two beds. Well, Liam and Zayn were.

"You sure you don't want to swap?" Liam replied as Louis shook his head. There were for two reasons for this. One was Liam and Zayn liked each other. Maybe they'll figure it out tonight. Also if any of them had to suffer, he'd rather it be him.

"No, it's fine. Promise," Louis replied giving them a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes. Both Liam and Zayn notice it.

"This is ridiculous they had to take the room for three people?" Zayn sighed frustrated with the situation. "Are you sure you don't want to swap?"

"No, it's fine like I said before. It's only for a night." Louis said trying to assure them.

"Fine but I'll be asking questions tomorrow morning," Liam announced as Louis laughed.

"Didn't expect anything less from you," he said giving a proper smile this time. It was nice having people on his side. "Well, I'm gonna leave my suitcase here. Good night the both of you," he said before grabbing his hoody from his suitcase. As he exited the room he heard Zayn and Liam bid him goodnight. As he reached Harry and Niall's room he grabbed the keys from his pocket. He was lucky the hotel had two sets of keys: he definitely wasn't ready to wake them up with his knocking and explain why he was sleeping in the same room as them. As he entered the room, he silently locked the door before taking his clothes off leaving only his boxers on. He could hear both of their snores as he pulled his hoody on before climbing into the bed the sticky pillow sticking uncomfortably to his face. 

The next morning he woke up to the hushed whispering of Niall and Harry. They seemed to be arguing about something. He groaned. It was too early for this. Grabbing his phone of the bedside table, he glanced at the time. It was currently 7:30 in the morning. Placing his phone back on the table he collapsed back into the pillow. There was still some time to sleep. Or at least pretend to sleep while calming himself down so the first thing he says to Harry and Niall wouldn't result in an argument. He felt himself drifting back to sleep before aloud voice woke him from his semi-conscious state. 

"What do you mean you didn't notice? How can you not notice a frickin third bed?" Liam shouted as Harry frowned.

"Look we were tired. This is such a stupid thing to argue about," he replied seeming just as angry as Liam. 

"Oh come on. We were exhausted last night and we could still count the number of beds in the room," Zayn spat. Louis yawned before sitting up rubbing his eyes confused at all the noise. Harry froze for a second. He had almost forgotten how stunning Louis was when he woke up in the morning. His hair all messed up eyelashes fluttering and nose cutely scrunched up in confusion. It was when Louis spoke that he realised he was staring.

"What on earth is going on?" Louis asked voice raspier than usual from just waking up. He leaned over to check his phone. "It's only 8:15 for goodness sake,"

"Them two didn't even notice there was an extra bed in the room," Zayn replied as Niall gasped.

"Once again it isn't our fault. The hotel told us the wrong room number and we were tired so we didn't notice," he argued.

"Well, who doesn't notice if their ro-" Zayn started before Louis interrupted.

"Look the night is over there's no point arguing," 

"But th-" 

"No buts Liam. Stop arguing," Fine Liam replied.

"By the way we brought you some jeans and a T-shirt," Liam said tossing them on his bed.

"Thanks," Louis grinned before picking last nights clothes of the floor and getting out of bed to hand them to Liam. "Put them in the suitcase and you two get some clothes on. I'll see you guys in a second after I shower and get dressed.

"Fine," Zayn pouted as he Louis got up clapping him on the back before heading to the showers, "We expect you in fifteen minutes,"

"Fine," Louis answered pushing them out of the door, "See you in fifteen," He said sweetly giving them a wave before he turned back around ignoring the other two and grabbing his clothes. As he walked to the showers he could see out of the corner of his eye the other two whispering. No doubt about him. His fist clenched as he stepped in the shower. As he switched the shower on he forced himself to breathe and calm down. It was still to early for an argument. Especially after not getting enough sleep last night. He felt much more put together after the shower yawning as he stepped out. Today was going to be tough but he had Liam and Zayn on his side and with them, he felt unconquerable.Sighing he stepped out of the toilet. He was overreacting. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

Not like he has to wait long to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long. Recently I keep getting new ideas for new stories before I even finish the one I'm writing. Anyway hope you liked it! :)


End file.
